Natsu's feelings
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: Natsu is feeling strange and it's to do with lucy. Will he realise his feeling through jealousy. a NaLu fanfic?


The whole guild was in an uproar fighting and drinking through the morning, but something was off. A pink haired salamander was quietly sitting at the bar staring into space. This caught the attention of mirajane who was watching him from behind the bar.

"Natsu what's wrong" said mira worried.

" I feel weird" said natsu finally realising she was there.

"what do you mean natsu" mira said confused.

"well my heart beats really fast and stuff" natsu said placing his hand over his heart.

"when does this happen" said mira with a curious glint in her eye.

"um... sometimes when I'm around lucy or when I'm thinking of her, maybe I'm sick" said natsu thinking hard.

just then the doors opened to reveal lucy standing there. she looked around to see if she could find a pink haired friend of hers, when he was if sight she smiled and made her way over to him.

"hi natsu" said lucy her smile widening.

"hi lucy" said natsu snapping out of it.

"so lucy what took you so long" said natsu whining.

"I slept in" in said lucy giving him a smile again.

Natsu stared at lucy as they spoke and gave a slight blush and melted at the sight of her beautiful smile as if it was his most precious thing in the world to him.

"hey natsu fight me!" said gray walking up to natsu rolling up his sleeve.

"bring it on you pervy flasher i'll be you to a pulp in a second" said natsu jumping up from his seat and walking up to gray and they started to brawl smashing tables in the process.

"they are so stupid" said lucy giggling.

"but they are funny and make the guild fun so it's never boring" said mira who had only just stopped daydreaming about natsu and lcuy together because of what natsu said as he didn't have a sickness at all well in a sense he did.

"I guess your right" said lucy as she continued to watch natsu and gray fight with a gin on her face.

**Natsu's POV:**

I've fought that idiot gray for hours on end until we finally stopped fighting just a second ago. But I noticed that I hadn't seen lucy for a while so I searched for her when I saw her talking to levy, erza and laxus. I feel angry right now as I'm watching lucy and laxus talking while they're laughing and smiling at each other.

**Normal POV:**

Natsu quickly hurried over towards lucy, laxus, erza and levy and said "lucy let's go home it's starting to get dark now" as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the guild leaving everyone shocked.

Lucy protested the entire way to her house with natsu ignoring her and he dragged her along until they finally got into Lucy's house.

"what did you do that for natsu" said lucy annoyed at him.

"why were you laughing and smiling at laxus?" said natsu just as annoyed.

"what?" said lucy confused at his statement.

"you were laughing and smiling at him and he was a you and it was annoying" said natsu telling her what he felt.

Lucy looked surprised and said "you were jealous?".

Natsu blushed furiously and said "maybe that's what it is" with a pout.

"but you didn't have to be all we were talking about was you and the stupid things you do or say" said lucy blushing while telling him what the real situation was.

"eh...you were talking about me!" said natsu still blushing slightly.

"yeah" exclaimed lucy while being as red as natsu.

Natsu calmed down a bit until lucy said"but natsu I have something I've been meaning to tell you now that we are alone I will" he then gulped and asked "what is it?"

"um... I just wanted to tell you that I-I l-love y-you" said natsu her face going so red it could match erza's hair.

"eh" said natsu whose face matched Lucy's with a surprised look on his face.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to tell you that's all" said lucy trying to tell him.

"I-I love you too it's probrably why I've been feeling stange lately" said natsu confessing while looking extremely embarrassed because he'd never done it before.

Lucy suddenly kissed a surprised natsu that soon returned her sweet kiss and the two melted into the kiss and felt extreme happiness and joy because their love had been returned.

"I guess we're two happy people in love huh natsu?" said lucy overjoyed and blushing to the also blushing dragonslayer.

**Fairy tail and it's characters do in no right belong to me.**


End file.
